I'm A Cucumber
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: One-shot for KNDFANGIRL's Week of Randomness. Today is LOL DAY! -What will Wally have to do after he does something to one of his new outfits?-


**Author's Note: BOO! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hope I didn't scare yah. lol. Well anyways... it's Thursday and you know what that means? Nah, me either... kidding! Just kidding... it's LOL DAY! If you don't know what I'm talking about then go to KNDFANGIRL's profile and figure it out :p **

**HEY! HEY YOU! Yeah... _YOU. _****See those words down below the line? Yeah that's the one-shot. Read it please? It might be funny... maybe... depends on you! SO READ IT PLEASE! XD**

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it!" Wally shouted in protest to his mother.<p>

She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes yah are lil' mistuh. Cuz Ah said yah are."

He grumbled under his breath and snatched something out of her hand. He slowly and groggily walked into the dressing room of the department store. He hated this... he hated going shopping, he hated being forced to do this, he hated having to buy clothes he couldn't stand. He just hated it all!

As he glanced at himself in the mirror, now fully dressed in the outfit, he frowned.

"I look like a total dork!" He said to himself, ripping the clothes off of him as quickly as possible and changing back into his clothes again. He picked them up and walked out of the stall.

His mother peered over at him and smiled.

"How'd it loo-"

He then shoved the outfit into her arms, hangers not even on the clothes properly. She glanced down at it then up at him, frowning. "Ah'm buyin' it for yah anyway. Ah think it looks cute."

"_Handsome _mum, NOT cute... and I hate it anyways! I don't want it."

Wally crossed his arms over his chest and glared slightly at her.

"You're gettin' it and that's final!"

He scoffed, saying, "No I'm not."

His mother then went all evil witch mode. Her hair become darker and her eyes buldged out in rage as her nostrils flared. Her face became all red and steam poured off of her like a train.

"WHAT DID YAH SAY? !"

Wally's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly, shrinking down at his mother's tone and appearance.

"N-nothing?"

"WE ARE GETTIN' THIS OUTFIT! IS THAT FINAL? !"

He nodded, his face all flushed now.

Ms. Beatles calmed down, turning back to normal with a large grin on her face.

"Good. Now let's go get somethin' tah eat."

Wally was still horrified by what just happened but still managed to follow his mother.

* * *

><p>Snickers erupted in the treehouse as Wally glowered at his teammates.<p>

"Shut the crud up!"

Abby wiped a tear from her eye, still chuckling.

"B-but Numbuh four. It's just so-" She stopped to take a breath then contined. "RIDICULOUS!"

Everyone else broke out into more laughter, holding their stomachs and sides as they did so.

Wally stomped off in annoyance.

Kuki glanced after him and looked towards everyone else.

"Do you think we hurt Numbuh four's feelings?" She asked.

"Nah, baby. I think he's just mad cuz his mama made him wear that funny lookin' outfit."

"Yeah! Who puts pink, baby blue and purple on a boy's outfit?" Hoagie questioned, snickering under his breath still.

Nigel nodded in agreement.

"Man! We should've taken a picture!" Abby said, snapping her fingers.

"Ooh! I can get one for you Numbuh five!" Kuki said, running out of the room.

She walked toward her room quickly to fetch her camera. As she skipped down the hallway she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She gave a quizzical expression and peered inside carefully. In there was Wally, now wearing his regular clothes: an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and no girly or frilly colors. Kuki was about to walk in there when she saw him pick up one of her toys. He turned away from the doorway and all she saw was the back of him as he sat on the hardwood floor.

"C'mon you piece of crud! Fit already!"

Kuki raised her eyebrow, stepping closer to see what he was doing.

"There!"

Wally held up the toy. Kuki noticed that it now had a brand new outfit on.

She grinned.

"Numbuh four!"

Wally widened his eyes, jumping up and hiding the toy behind his back so she wouldn't see it.

"Uh, hey... Numbuh three."

"Can I see my toy?"

"Um, which one?"

"The one behind your back, silly!" She giggled happily, waiting for him to hand over her toy.

He then blushed and shook his head real fast.

Kuki gave a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because... it's... it's broken! Yeah it's broken and I was gonna go fix it. I'll just do that now. Gotta go!" Then he hurried toward the door. But before he could escape, Kuki grabbed the toy out of his hands. He halted, turning back to her. "Numbuh three!"

"Hey... this looks like that outfit your mom bought you..." She gasped. "You cut it up and stuck it on my toy! Why would you do that?"

He frowned.

"Cuz I hated that cruddy outfit!"

"What's goin' on here?"

Both of them turned toward Abby as she stood in the doorway.

"Nothing..." Wally said to her.

Kuki frowned at him.

"He cut up his funny outfit and put it on my toy!"

"Now why would you do that Numbuh four?"

"BECAUSE I HATED IT! I HATED THAT STUPID OUTFIT AND I WANTED TO GET RID OF IT!"

He rushed out of Kuki's room and the two girls watched after him.

"That boy got problems." Abby concluded, shaking her head. "But I think I know what to do about this..."

* * *

><p>"There is NO way I'm doin' this."<p>

"You have to Numbuh four. Numbuh five said you had to, to make up for what you did."

"But I don't want to do it Numbuh two!"

"Well..."

"Numbuh two come on! Everyone needs you out in the audience."

"Coming Numbuh one! Good luck Numbuh four."

"How do I get myself into these messes..."

Wally stood at the side of a stage. He heard someone announce his name and he slowly walked out to the middle of the stage. The curtain was pulled back and many people started laughing at his outfit. He was dressed as a giant cucumber and it made his stomach turn with anger. He frowned as his line was about to come up. He cleared his throat and the audience went silent.

He spotted his family down in the front row and it made him turn red with embarrassment.

_"Hey, everybody,"_ He began. _"I just made up a song and I hope you can sing along with me... It's called I'm a cucumber... here we go... one, two, three, four."_

No music played as he began bouncing up and down in his spot.

He heard many laughs and chuckles from the people watching him.

He gritted his teeth and sang the best and most fast as he could...

_"I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber. I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber. I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber. Please don't take me to the pickle farm! Bum!"_ Then he made some odd noises that were apart of the song. He waved at everyone with no expression, saying, _"Thank you very much everybody."_ He paused and sighed. _"Am I Neil Diamond or what? !" _

Then the whole place burst out laughing as he stomped off the stage.

"Cruddy cucumbers... cruddy cucumber song... cruddy cucumber outfit!" He said, trying to unzip it. He growled as the zipper became stuck. He rubbed his temples and frowned.**_ "Crud!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol. That really is a song if you guys wanted to know. It's not hard to look up. It's literally called "I'm A Cucumber". It's on Youtube if you ever wanna hear it. I find it absolutely hilarious. It's just so random... and weird... and on one of those old shows I use to watch... Anyone remember Space Ghost? Anyone? I guess not... **

**Well review please! I really would like to know what you guys thought of it! Thanks for reading... and reviewing if you do! ! ! :) :)**


End file.
